Jakob "Sheep/Sinner" Starling
Jakob "Sinner/Sheep" Starling ''Jakob "Sinner/Sheep" Starling ''is one of the 5 original, founding members of "Team BLACK", both the role play group, the friend group, and the family. One of the surviving "perfect mixed breeds" of a distant alternate time line, he spent his life traveling trough time and space creating Dark Time Lines and meeting Dante, though unknowing of who he was at the time. He eventually settled down and founded Team BLACK with "Rin", "Clounish", Dante and "Kid". There members grew over time with the addition of, not in order,; Mako, Jay, Trey, Death Chan, John/Double, Kiki, Star, Dani, Racheal, and Yugen. Background Info Mixed people are the new breed of interracial super species soon to replace all other races. They possess all positive qualities of every race infused with them and are hailed to be God sent. However, with the rise in power of Trump, the public eye turned against the Mixed Breeds and soon the majority of them were wiped out. Jakob was one of the few survive members. HE survived and grew in interratial power until he unlocked his stand ability and dojutsu and managed to escape his timeline into one with no mixed breeds such as himself. He continued to travel the time lines with his abilities in search of a place to call home. Some time in one of the many time lines, Jakob met up with who would soon become the founding members of Team BLACK. Their original intentions were to become a role playing group to take down other groups they demmed unfit. As their group grew, so did their targets. Thus they stumbled upon their biggest job to date, Star Cross Academy. Demming the owner of said group and his rules unfit, they made this man and his way of life a target. After infiltrating his community under the guise of normal members, they would waste no time with their attacks. Several characters were lost and the struggle grew more and more. In order to successfully take down the leader Corey, on what was now a personal grudge, many temporary members of the group were added. One of which was a long time enemy of the group who also had a personal history with the leader. As a final attack, a member of Team BLACK infiltrated the higher ups and purged the group of its members as one of the final blows to Corey. After a long fought batle the Team had final rested. After the battle with Corey, Jakob and the team struggled to find jobs as theri noteriety got ahead of them and many other groups snuffed themselves out or hid away out of fear of attack. With his friend Dante, Jakob took the time to travel more through out the timelines. In the proccess they added to the groups members, finding and recruiting Jay, Death Chan, and John/Double. The two of them also increased their powers greatly and created a coupel hundred more Dark Time Lines in the proccess. Abilites *'Mixed Physiology: '''As a Perfect Mixed Breed, Jakob posses the abilities of several races combined perfectly, with none of the downsides. He has the peak physical abilities of an African America, the enhanced mindset of a White, the War mind and resolve of a German, the battle prowes of a Native American, and more. It is unknown how many races to be exact that Jakob is mixed with. Some scientist have found unknown and even long dead races in his DNA. *'Stand User: 'During his many exploits, Jakob managed to obtain the power of a stand, a manifestation of life energy and the users will taking the form of a living creature, object, or special ability. Jakob's stand is named ''Devil Town, ''a humanoid stand appearing as a tall humanoid figure with black,metalic skin and red markings around its body similar to the stitchings on a baseball. Its face appeares masked, with the mouth covered, and has purple swirling eyes but is otherise nonspecial. It also has large protruding parts of his head that appear has black rabbit ears. ''Devil Town ''allows the user to, at seperate times, enter one of two spaces. One that exist outside of time and one that exist outside of space. By exiting time, it has a delayed effect on the world around him, wiht all his actions not causing change on the world until it exit this space. By exiting space, the user becomes free of all physical limitation, mainly gravity. It allows the user to walk on walls, fly, and air walk. Both seperate spaces make the user unable to be perseaved in any way or interacted with in anyway. *'Semi Omniscience: 'On multiple Jakob has shown the potential to be an omniscient being, for reasons on known. There have been several instances where Jakob has perfectly guessed a piece of specific piece of information that no one else could have known. These events have happened in short burst with no sign of control by Jakob. *'Curse of the Harem/Harem no Jutsu: 'The harem no jutsu is a particular curse/ability forced upon Jakob by an angery Witch on one of his exploits with Dante. This ability gives the user the status of "protaginist", allowing them to passivly create followings of the opposite sex, and in some cases the same sex, who wish to become sexual partners. This ability can be transfered by Jakob to and from others at will. *'Yeet-a-gon: 'The yeetagon is a kekkai genkai dojustu manifested by Jakob throuhg his aquisition of chakra. This dojutsu allows for two techniques, one for the right and left eye respectivly. The left eye allows for the manipulation of space through warping. These warps can be used to erase section of space, deleting objects from existence, closing the distance between to objects, and even tear through space into or out of other pocket realities. The righ eye allows the user the creation of seperate spaces known as pocket dimensions. These miniature storage dimensions are about 6x6x6 meters in size and are perfect squares. The walls, cealing, and floors of these rooms are pure white and once inside the only thing that each dimension shares is a normal looking wooden door that serves as the exit. Once someone inside touches the doorknob, space will warp around them and take them out of the room. *'Extendo Clip: 'A weapon that takes the form of an seemingly average Glock 22 with an ets mag extending about 4 inches from the bottom of the gun. Jakob holds this at his waist, at an attempt to replicate holding a sword. This weapon activates when Jakob pulls the clip, extending it 4-5 feet in length. When unsheathed, its exact effects are unknown but it allows Jakob to "remove" anything in his line of sight, seemingly instantaniously. The clip is never fully released, only extended and reclipped. *'Post Nut Clarity: '''One of the 5 Stances of God Beating, Post Nut Clarity allows the user to release all emotions in one single burst. This clears their mind and allows them to temporarily reach enlightenment. In their enlightned state, their body and mind work at unimaginable efficiancy, so much so that this stance causes the least amount of physical strain out of all stances. Their physical abilities go beyond peak perfection and their mental capacity and senses rival omniscience. This state is limited to only a couple minutes but because of how it effects the users presence in time this time limit seems almost unreal to the user or theri target. Trivia *It is believed that Jakob is a reincarnation of a member from the Joestar bloodline. This is evident by his strong stand abilities and massive ego. *Jakob is the only person without a Thotagan capable of freely enyering and exiting the other's kaumi dimension, safe for any other dojutsu with similar pocket dimension abilities *Jakob is refered to by many members of the Team as "father". 2019-08-04.jpg|Photo taken of Jakob appearing in a victims mirror 2019-11-16.png|Extended Clip in the hands of its original owner Category:Members